


Das Dritte Hexenbiest – The Third Witch

by Karel_Stein_Adler



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karel_Stein_Adler/pseuds/Karel_Stein_Adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After S5E09 Star Crossed. Alternative continuation, return of Sean Renard's mother to action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Dritte Hexenbiest – The Third Witch

Song of the Witches:  
“Double, double toil and trouble”

  


By William Shakespeare 

(from Macbeth)

Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and caldron bubble.  
Fillet of a fenny snake,  
In the caldron boil and bake;  
Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and howlet's wing,  
For a charm of powerful trouble,  
Like a hell-broth boil and bubble. 

Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and caldron bubble.  
Cool it with a baboon's blood,  
Then the charm is firm and good.

Notes: Macbeth: IV.i 10-19; 35-38  
Source: The Random House Book of Poetry for Children (1983)

  
  


Das Dritte Hexenbiest – The Third Witch

Elizabeth Lascelles was sitting in small café in Seattle, waiting for her informant. One of contacts promised to bring news about her granddaughter Diana. It was quite a peaceful time she spent with breakfast and Latté Macchiato. That time of peace was brutally broken by gang of brawlers, who woged into wesen form visible for all kersaite and with hackneyed battlecry "Ocultatum Libera!" started massacring customers. One Höllentier, as usualy more brave, than intelligent, came to her:  
  
“You’ll c’me with us, hexenbitch!”  
  
Elizabeth stretched hands and gave him a slap empowered by telekinesis. His neck cracked with satisfying snap. Then she stood on feet and started elimination of those suckers, who dared to spoil her breakfast. Whom she pointed forefinger fold down with symptoms of heart attack. Her eyes glared from angry. Once the twelfth was downed, man, until hidden with newspapers, stood by and started applaud.  
  
“Really impressive, Madam Lascelles,” smiled. “I have an mercantile offer for you.”  
  
Man was tall, but fattish, what even his dark black jacket was unable to hide. Round face, short hair and short beard. For Elizabeth he did not look familiar.  
  
He wrapped newspaper, so photo on A4 paper inside was visible.  
  
“I know, you are searching for your granddaughter. She is in hands of this man,” pointed on photo.  
  
Elizabeth recognized Martin Meisner, coworker of her son. On photo he was carrying small blond-haired girl in arms, she kept his neck. Well, it could be Diana.  
  
“How do you know?” Elizabeth thought, that her informant is either dead, or he sold her to these fanatical assholes from Black Claws. In such case he will be dead, once she will find him.  
  
“Know what? That you are searching for her, or that this is Diana?” asked man.  
  
“Both.”  
  
“Well, Mr. Dachster asked question to wrong person. He is alieve, its way…”  
  
“OK. What is your request?”  
  
“This man means for us problem. We found, where he is hidden and we believe, your granddaughter is there also. But they have there at least one hexenbiest and pretty powerful. So we need to overpower her. You will help us break through their defense and we will let you go away with that girl. Deal?”  
  
“Deal,” Elizabeth knew, that nothing is so simply, but she was sure, that she is able to improve her possibilities later.  
  
“So let’s go to Portland. Be our guest,” man showed her to go out.  
  
Out of café was real havoc. Wesens of many kinds, fully woged, killed and were killed in totally chaotic riot. On pavement was parked armored truck. Formerly was probably used to deliver money from bank to bank, but four black marks on blood-red paint showed, who sits inside now.  
  
“Something less showy, don’t you have?” asked Elizabeth.  
  
“Off course,” grey van appeared from side street after man’s gesture.  
  
“They are here only as our cover,” man showed for red armored monster.  
  
“Let’s go!” he said, when one window of armored truck opened and machine gun barrel appeared. “There will be a bit noisy.”

  


***

  


Grey van came to Portland conspicuously and except for traffic cameras probably nobody mentioned it. They drive even slower, than it was necessary, but not too slow to catch somebody’s attention. In van were five persons, including that cretin, who decided to force her to cooperate and short haired ginger girl, smelling like hexenbiest. Everybody watched her, so Elizabeth was unable to steal some hairs from that nitwit, considering himself to be a big boss of wesen uprising. They parked in wood two miles to turn-off to Portland, where two more vans and one old off-roader already parked.  
  
When ‘boss’ moved off, two guys in off-road opened doors and from cargo they removed chopper. Elizabeth observed her ‘recruiter’ leaving place on chopper.  
  
“So?” asked and looked round.  
  
“He knows the way,” answered ginger and showed on one of guys from offroad.  
  
For an undiscerned signal all Black Claw members get in and beckoned her to go also.  
  
After several miles she recognized ‘markedly inconspicuous’ way. Everybody get off car, Black Claw’s members with machine guns in hands, one guy with evidently heavy sport bag, where he probably hauled explosives.  
  
“From here we must go on foot,” ordered that guy from off-roader. “They have guards here.”  
  
“Okay,” nodded Elizabeth and closed eyes. “There, there and also there were positions of guards, each with two men,” showed by forefinger. “They are sleeping now. I recommend to let them alive, so after they will wake up, they’ll see destroyed headquarter and they’ll spread fear and panic.”  
  
“Sounds good,” agreed ginger hexenbiest. “Maybe even too good. Cut throat of one in each duo,” ordered to one of Black Claws. “That’ll be even more effective.”  
  
It was totally pointless and unforgivable cruelty. ‘I will relish killing you, bitch,’ thought Elizabeth angrily. ‘Maybe not this second, but one day…’  
  
“Now we must wait,” showed ‘guide’. “They have armored gate there, but if locked, we can’t pass through.”  
  
“What about C4?” asked Elizabeth.  
  
“They would shot down anybody, who would try it,” explained. “We need to wait, till the gate is opened and then discharge closing gear.”  
  
Man with sport bag pulled three RPG-75s (Rocket Propelled Grenade). Three shooters lied on ground, aiming to gate. Elizabeth looked around. She was surrounded by seventeen fighters, at least one of them hexenbiest, some woged into wesen form. Everybody was either in knee bend or reclining. Now she cannot leave, or at least she cannot be sure of finishing all those assholes. She decided, none of those will return home. For Black Claw they are probably just pawns, but eliminate enough pawns of your opponent and you have good chance for giving him checkmate.  
  
Armored gate opened and man on quad-bike pulled out. Three rockets passed through opened gate and man was downed by machine guns fire.  
  
Elizabeth gesticulated, creating spell, so dust and small pieces of clump lifted up and in strong stormy wind flow to gate-hole.  
  
“Go, go, go!” screamed and directed crowd there.  
  
"Ocultatum Libera!" started yelling crowd.  
  
Then she levitated into some eight feet and winged to opened gate.

  


***

  


Martin Meisner was really pissed. Hadrian’s Wall was prepared for sudden attack, but anyway, this moment was shocking even for him. Perimeter guards were silent, probably death, Jim Nollins was gunned at damaged gate and view was blocked by dust-storm.  
  
Trubel, partially covered by armor of gate door, used infrared night vision and sent single shots from M16 into covering dust. Eve tried to break spell causing that storm. She was sure, it is something supernatural. Some other HW operatives shot at random.  
  
The time suddenly stopped, or more proper to say, he observed, like all his comrades-in-arm remain motionless.  
  
“Mr. Meisner, do you still cooperate with my son?” question of tall blond woman was a surprise. “I assume, we need to talk.”  
  
“So, it’s you, who attack us, Madam Lascelles?” asked.  
  
“No,” Elizabeth refused. “They kidnapped me and made me to join for this attack. But, according them, you have something, what I want and I can be a big help to you now.”  
  
“Let me guess,” answered Meisner. “You want Diana.”  
  
“Right. I believe, you are not stupid to keep her here, but you know, who has her or you know, whom to ask. So, I will help you to crush this attack, will serve with you for a while, maybe I give some lessons to your hexenbiest and you will arrange handover of my granddaughter to me. Deal?”  
  
“Deal, maybe. But I will need a bit more. We can discuss it after wiping out of these assholes.”  
  
“I knew, you're traitor!” screamed ginger haired hexenbiest. She tried to woge, but it does not work. “What?!”  
  
“You silly girl!” Elizabeth was angry. Now she has to finish this bitch quickly and painless. “It’s my spell of spread-eagled time. You cannot use powers here!”  
  
After these words Elizabeth reached into Meisner’s shoulder holster, took away his Sig P225 and shot red-haired witch into head. Then she snapped with fingers and scenery around started to move again.  
  
“Time to change sides!” shouted and downed several attacking wesens by Meisner’s gun.  
  
This was total change of situation, in less, than five minutes attackers were killed, none of them surrendered.  
  
“I want their leader!” said Meisner. “Find somebody of them alieve. And check our perimeter guards. We have to change the venue, our place is deconspirated.”  
  
“Maybe I could get their leader,” said Elizabeth thoughtfully.  
  
“Do you have his hairs or what?”  
  
“No, I have just aggregate impression from man, who made me come here.”  
  
“Was it him?” asked Meisner and showed photo.  
  
“Yes, do you know name?”  
  
“It is Lucien Petrowich. If we got him, it would be real help.”  
  
“Deal. I would need to borrow for a while Trubel and … Juliette, it’s you here?” asked in shock, when Juliette/Eve came to them.  
  
“It’s Eve,” answered Trubel.  
  
“Uhmm. Where is Nick Burkhard?”  
  
“With Adalind.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Well, your spell had some errmmm… side-effects,” said Trubel. “I’ll explain it later, it’s long story, pretty complicated…”  
  
“Errmm…” Elizabeth was for a few second unable to speak.  
  
“We will need something more, your hexenbiest,” explained, when she found a gift of speech again.  
  
“OK, it’s Eve,” answered Trubel. “Anything more?”  
  
“Yes, some special ingredients, we can go to spice shop for them and a sword.”  
  
“Sword?”  
  
“Yes, such a long stuff, similar to knife, but longer, with sharp point and ideally double-edged, at least 20 inches long.”  
  
One of HW operatives popped out, in few minutes he returned with sword in scabbard. Trubel inserted it into sport bag, together with Uzi machine gun.  
  
“Let’s go!”  
  
“Call me, once you finish,” said Meisner to Trubel, giving her new phone. “And before leaving, check, whether Madam Lascelles has no bug on herself. Be extremely careful. We will now transport everything to a new place. I will let you know later. Good luck to everybody.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
When leaving HW headquarter bunker, Elizabeth asked:  
  
“So Juliette is hexenbiest and is named Eve now? How did it happen?”  
  
“That spell has side-effect, as I said,” explained Trubel. “And then Adalind appeared, saying, that she is pregnant. With Nick. And Juliette became mad…”

  


***

  


Rosalee Calvert was in ‘Spice and Tea’, preparing to go home, when door opened and Trubel came.  
  
“Hi Trubel, it’s fine to see you, and Elizabeth?” Rosalee gave a gasp. “Juliette, I mean Eve, what a surprise?”  
  
“We will need something,” answered Elizabeth, giving Rosalee piece of paper with list of ingredients plus two fifty buck banknotes. "May I borrow your cauldron?”

  


***

  


Adalind and Nick just finished with dinned, so were sitting for a few moments, enjoying lazy time before he will have to wash the dish and she will have to check Kelly before giving him to bed. But door suddenly opened, without slightest warning from security system.  
  
As first came through Elizabeth, then Trubel and after her…  
  
“Juliette?!” Adalind and Nick both screamed that name in panic.  
  
“They are here with me,” explained Trubel. From her sport bag sport bag protruded hilt of sword.  
  
Not Nick, nor Adalind were more calm after that.  
  
“Isn’t it a lovely domestic place?” said Elizabeth, looking around. “Even cat?”  
  
She sniffed little around Kelly’s bed.  
  
“Zauber-Grimm, noteworthy. You will have hard times raising him, little witch,” said to Adalind. Then she sniffed a bit around her: ”That suppressor will soon be ineffective. For now we will vest you necessary powers.”  
  
Juliette had her ‘robotic’ appearance, only for fractions of moments she seemed to look extremely rage and angry. It was moment, when she saw a kitten, sleeping on pillow, also when seeing Adalind, Nick or Kelly in his bed. Those moments were so short, that nobody was sure, whether seeing it really.  
  
“Adalind, come here, I need you.”  
  
Elizabeth pulled cauldron from Eve’s sport bag and half-filled it with water. She placed cauldron on gas stove and waved on Juliette/Eve.  
  
“Virgin,” said and pointed by forefinger. “Stay here.”  
  
“I am not a virgin,” answered Eve.  
  
“Technically, but you never gave a birth, so here is your place.”  
  
Adalind came to gas stove and pointed to herself: “Mother.”  
  
“Right,” nodded Elizabeth and pointed to herself. “Grandma. And if anybody dares to name me old-woman, will die by painful death.”  
  
She stood to gas stove, so they formed equilateral triangle with cauldron in center. Near cauldron she placed map of Portland.  
  
“Go here, Warrior,” said Elizabeth to Trubel. “Unsheathe your sword!”  
  
“What should I do?” asked Nick.  
  
“Keep your son, look for him not to disturb us by noise,” answered Elizabeth. “You both should stay quiet, whatever will happen.”  
  
Nick came to conclusion, that matriarchy was annoying period of history for sure.  
  
He sat upstairs, so he could see everything, pointed phone camera on trio around caldron and switched movie recording on. It will be an interesting footage to his Grimm’s stuff collection.  
  
Elizabeth switched on gas heating, once water started boiling, she putted there some weeds and other ingredients. As last she putted there a photo of man. His eyes on photo shined for a moment, before paper dissolve in arising potion. Nick was not very sure, but as Adalind, who was skilled hexenbiest in past, had no quarrel with it, he stayed to observe…  
  
Above map of Portland was very small flame. Nick was pretty sure, that it is directly on place, where their loft is placed.  
  
For Elizabeth’s gesture instruction they took by hands. Boiling water in cauldron started rotate in vortex. Raising orange light appeared and rotated in water. It looked a bit like animation of atom smasher. Then light left water and start rotate above connected hands of three hexenbiester. They all three simultaneously woged. Rotation was quicker and quicker and light was more and more intensive, from orange coming to yellow and later to blue.  
Elizabeth disconnect hands and with ball of blue shine in right hand she turned to Trubel:  
  
“Your sword Warrior!”  
  
Trubel neared sword to Elizabeth, she place shinig ball to point.  
  
“And now stab!” ordered. “Like if you wish to kill a pig!”  
  
Trubel hesitated for a while, then she elevated sword and stabbed to floor. Noise, similar to big bell, was almost deafening. A white lightning came from floor to roof, leaved and came to southwest.  
  
Elizabeth came to map of Portland. There was small black mark made by flame.  
  
“Ring to Meisner,” ordered to Trubel. “Tell him, Lucien Petrowitch is on Southwest Meinecke Road, somewhere near Sherwood High School. I think, he is after hearth attack.”  
  
Trubel made phone call, Elizabeth stopped time for a moment and came to Adalind.  
  
“You grow mature, little witch,” said. “I was probably wrong, thinking, that you are not good enough for my son. But with this Grimm you look even better. You made a lot of mistakes and life gave you a few sucker punches, now you are better person. You need only something to be a normal hexenbiest again.”  
  
“Normal hexenbiest?” Adalind looked offendedly. “How you even dare? You did just two big spells here before today and both were, well, impressive, but in both you did a sloppy job. When you return Sean back to life, he came back with companion – ghost of Jack the Ripper.”  
  
“How many…?”  
  
“You asked, how many women died?” Adalind was not in a good mood. She was frightened by Juliette/Eve coming, forced to woge and her home was invaded without invitation, so she even did not want to whitewash anything. “Three, one of them Henrietta, most experienced local hexenbiest. What happened to Juliette you can see yourself. She betrayed Nick, causing death of his mother and kidnapping of my daughter by royals. Juliette was unable to settle up with becoming suddenly hexenbiest and was bewitched by own powers. Now she looks like android. So do not dare to criticize me. I was evil witch of kind, but I changed. I changed for both of them,” showed to Kelly’s bed and Nick, sitting on chair.  
  
“Okay, okay, hold your horses,” curbed her Elizabeth. “I can feel testosterone – estrogen interaction in air here. You should go to bed with Nick again. World needs more Grimms. If they all are Halp-Zauberbiester, make no big difference.”  
  
Then she snapped with fingers.  
  
“Sorry Mother, that we used your home without being properly invited, but we were short of time. O tempora o mores!* Coven in Grimm’s house in service of secret agency.”  
  
(*Oh what times! Oh what customs! Cicero in Latin)  
  
“Would you prefer to work for royals?” asked Adalind with grimace.  
  
“No way!”  
  
Then Elizabeth stopped time for a speech with Nick:  
  
“You know, that this footage you cannot show to anybody, except your wife and your children.”  
  
“We are not married,” objected Nick.  
  
“Well, that paper is not of a big importance in fact,” shrugged Elizabeth shoulders. “You know, I like that old-fashioned world, safe one. When some idiot decided to woge on publicity or kill innocent people, some Grimm appears and takes his head away. I want that world again. So do your best, protect your little witch and make more babies. Maybe not all of them will be Grimms, but chance is better, than with usual kersaite.”  
  
Elizabeth patted his face, surprisingly motherly.  
  
“I have some clues to find Diana. Do not tell it to Adalind. Her bonds to her first daughter were violently broken and I think, she is, without hexenbiest powers to immediate service, incapable to raise her now. Now be egoistic Grimm, you need to arrange substitution of many Grimms for better future.”  
  
Then she snapped again with fingers.  
  
“Good night, thank you for place for our spell,” said Elizabeth and instructed Juliette/Eve, as well as Trubel to leave.

  


***

  


“I assume, we should change our place again,” said Nick, when washed dishes. “It is too popular and sooner or later we will have visit of really unwished.”  
  
“True,” agreed Adalind.“Did I woged?”  
  
“Yea, please, do not do it during sex.”  
  
As they had, after THAT wild afternoon, only one kiss and some more or less intimate speeches, it was hilarious and they both laughed.  
  
Than Nick’s phone start ringing.  
  
“Rosalee, is something wrong?” asked Nick. "I'll got you on speakerphone.  
  
“I am not sure,” answered Rosalee. “Were Eve and Elizabeth on your place? They came to Spice and Tea together. Did they do any spell?”  
  
“We did it here in three together,” answered Adalind. “We are all still alieve, but I would not wish to repeat it.”  
  
After phone call was finished, Adalind noted:  
  
“I should make for Rosalee fertility potion. Being mother, she will understand, what is important and what could be ignored…”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. So excuse mistakes in grammar or so. I am currious, how audience appreciate this story...


End file.
